Alone
by Silent Uke Fuu
Summary: It is the Chuunin exam. With Sakura having to protect both of her unconscious teammates, what will happen? The Promised Lemon Story!
1. Chapter 1

SUF; Well.. Hehe. This is to make up for the long time that I have gone without updating. You will be happy to know that my mind is quite ripe with ideas, and my literacy has improved [[along with my spelling]]. I am sorry if you preferred my previous typing style for notes. If you wish, I can always go back to that. Sorry it took so long, by the way. I wasn't even in my own home for a bit. ; 3;

But I digress, along with the fic. WARNING, LEMON. Slight Rape.

I'll be Fumigating the house that I'm at, so I'm posting this beforehand. Give me reviews, or I won't post the sex.

---

She was terrified.

She would never admit it to the others, but she was. She was cold, she was tired, and she still had to take care of her two unconscious teammates. She didn't even know where she could go, or even if she could carry them away.

Tears fell from her eyes, but she couldn't make a sound. Any enemy could be near, and she was defenseless.

---

It was great to get away from those two. They were nothing but baggage to slow me down. He'd likely have to go back to them later to see if they were dead or alive, seeing as his brother had the scroll. But he couldn't take their blithering anymore.

As he walked through the forest, he heard a large amount of yelling. He grinned, his yearning for bloodlust amplifying. Even if he wasn't causing it, he could enjoy it.

When he arrived into the field, he was disappointed to find that the bloodshed had already ended.

As he turned to leave, he spied the leaf nin from before the exam. The two males were unconscious, and the female was awake, crying in fear.

A familiar feeling arose in him, as Shukaku started to break the surface. '_She is a tasty little morsel, isn't she?_' Gaara unconsciously licked his lips, agreeing with his demon.

He could smell her fear, rolling around with the smell of the fresh blood.

'She is just sitting there, out in the open!' A smirk arose on his lips, as he stalked ever closer to his prey.

When he was within a good range of her, he took a long drag of her scent from the air, and froze.

'_She's in heat. She is in __**heat**__._' Shukaku become very unsettled, trying to get out. 'Calm down. I want my blood!'

As he watched the girl shake, a smirk slipped past his lips. 'Maybe we can both get want we want…'

---

She couldn't stand it. She had managed to drag them a bit away from the clearing, but they were still in harm's way. She couldn't pull both of them at once, and every time she had to separate to get the other person, her heart would pound like crazy.

She didn't know if it was this forest playing tricks on her, she was going crazy, or if there was someone actually there, watching her. Once or twice, she swore she saw a flash of red, or a glint of green.

---

When they weren't so out in the open, he decided he would strike. He was going to enjoy playing with his jittery little pet.

'_If we enjoy this enough… Let us not kill her. I'll want more, later._' 'Agreed.'

---

She didn't even know what hit her. First, she was dragging Naruto, and when she put him down to go retrieve Sasuke, something smashed into her.

'I didn't even sense anything!' She tried to move up, to get away, panicking, her vision still distorted. Something heavy was on top of her, preventing her movement.

When everything stopped spinning, she looked up to see the redhead from the Sand village on top of her, grinning insanely. She knew her death warrant had been signed.

---

She weighed a lot less than he thought she did. Almost as if she was a frail little doll. 'Pity,' he thought, 'she may not even last through my plans tonight…'

Shukaku growled from inside of him, earning a wide-eyed reaction from the pink haired girl. '_Do not forget, host. You shouldn't harm her too much. The exams aren't over yet…_'

---

Sakura knew she wouldn't make it out of this unscathed. A sudden thought occurred to her, though. 'Wh… What about Sasuke and Naruto..?' She knew that her fate was signed, no matter what she did.

She was tired, and she knew she stood no chance against Gaara. 'Is that what he said his name was..?' As she noticed his eyes scan over her, she started to shake.

'Maybe I can… Strike a deal with him…'

---

She was curvier than her clothes made her look. For one who focuses on looking girly, why didn't she concentrate on that? He heard a small sound, and looked back up to her face, loving the fear emanating from her eyes.

"Wh… What do you…?" He chuckled dryly, a deep rolling of his throat. "Shouldn't that be obvious..?"

---

Something was pressing against her. At this point, she wanted to just start screeching for help, but that might get her in more trouble than she is now, or worse, kill her AND her teammates.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips as she tried to form words. "I… I know I have n-no way to stop y-you… B-but…"

---

He was actually surprised she offered this. "You… What?"

It seemed as if her whole face turned red, as she shakily restated, "If… If you can protect them from dying until they are conscious… I won't scream... You can do whatever you want… Just... Please…"

As he thought about it for a second, he realized this was a good option. If he and Shukaku were distracted enough, and her screams summoned too many people, he may have actually been in trouble. He doubted the villages would let him off with raping someone, no matter how powerful he was.

He'd seen some of the skills that the people at the exams had. He likely wouldn't die, but he was uncertain whether or not he would come out unscathed.

---

"… Deal."

She knew she should be happy that he said yes, but she only just realized the depth of her words. 'Anything he wanted… And… I can't scream.' She was fearful for her health, for her teammates, and for anyone who may happen to stumble by.

This was not going to be a good day.

---

AN; Review, or no sex.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, I had lost all motivation for the sexy chapter, as I fell out of love with Naruto stories. But I'm still getting emails with reviews saying to update it... So, let us write!

* * *

He glanced up from his position on top of the girl to stare at her fallen teammates. Before she could react, Gaara grabbed her around the waist, sand quickly moving all four of them under the cover of the trees. He dropped the teammates non-too-gently on the ground as he shoved Sakura onto her back beneath him, placing a knee in-between her legs.

He roughly thrusted his pelvis against her's once, relishing the way she whimpered in fear at the contact. His hands snaked under her dress briefly to start pulling down her shorts. "W... Wait.."

He ignored her fearful protest, shaking with anticipation as he yanked her shorts down to her knees.

Sakura was in shock. Her teammates seemed to be safe now, and it was all that mattered. She kept telling herself that, as he glowered over her. She wasn't sure what to do when he thrusted onto her. She finally started to regain her senses, protesting when he tore at her shorts, pulling them down.

Gaara grabbed at a Kunai to deal with the annoying clothing in the way, when she quickly grabbed the bottoms herself and pulled it off. He stared wickedly at her, believing she was ready. "It... it isn't because of you... If my clothes are all tore up, they'll know what happened," she reasoned with a quivering voice, frightened of the look she was receiving.

He brushed aside her explanation, eyes raking the image of her in a dress, the red flap between her thighs guarding his desired place. "Take it off." She hesitated at the command, figuring he was using her reasoning to get a good show. When she took a bit too long, he grunted and ripped it the rest of the way off her. He was ready, and she was just biding her time.

With her unclothed, save for bandages around her chest which were easily removed with his kunai, his urge grew. He whipped off his white sash, and deposited the gourd to their side. Shukaku growled inside of him, willing him to hurry, to quench the thirst.

'Hold on,' Gaara warned him. As much as Shukaku wanted to hurry, he wanted to savor this. Sitting up onto his knees, he slowly lifted the shirt above him, eyes boring holes into Sakura's all the while. He placed the cloth on top of his gourd, leaning back into her body, this time fully in-between her creamy thighs.

She quivered as his gaze never broke. She was naked beneath him. Even if she wanted to turn back now, there was little she could do. While he closed the space between them, he pressed himself roughly on to her 'spot', and let his tongue slide out to moisten his lips. Not being able to stand it anymore, she folded into herself, roughly shutting her eyes, her arms across her chest.

He snarled at the new position, wrapped the fingers of his left hand around her wrists, and pulled her arms above her head. Her head snapped up as he held her wrists tight, him taking the moment to trap her in a rough kiss. Gaara ground his hips into her's, forcing their two sexes to have contact, his thin pants the only barrier.

Sakura gasped into his kiss, as the friction stoked something in her body, rubbing in her slit. Feeling accomplished, he broke the kiss off, quickly moving to her breasts. They were heaving slightly with her breathing, which was growing with his movements.

He moved to his left, and took her nipple into his mouth. He swirled the bud with his tongue, gently grating it with his teeth. He quickly grabbed one of her discarded chest bandages, tying her wrists up while she was distracted.

She panted erotically under him, wrists tied and laying limp above her head, legs spread around him. Her eyes half-lidded, peering up at him, waiting for his next move. Both of his hands now free, he let them wander her body, his left hand wandering down into her small mound, his hips stilling.

She took a sharp intake of breath as he slid a finger within her; slowly pulling it out, forcing it back in, quickening his pace, making work of her breasts with his teeth and right hand, eyes never leaving her face, as her own closed in a wave of pleasure, body writhing.

Gaara was well-pleased with her reaction. He lifted his head away from her body, glancing down at her wet folds. He removed his middle finger, and brought it up to her face, sliding it in her mouth, making her clean it for him.

Sakura obliged, face flushed, gently sucking his finger clean for him. He shuddered, unable to hold himself, or Shukaku, back any longer. Sitting back up onto his knees once more, his fingers fumbled as he extracted himself from his pants.

He moaned as he placed his tip at her entrance, slick with juices. He entered slowly, savoring the touch of pain she gave off as he broke her purity. He pulled her hips into his lap when she was fully penetrated, rocking her on his length, enjoying the snippets of moans she tried to suppress while the pain faded. His nails grating at her skin only seemed to make her enjoy it more.

"N... Nnn...!" She tried to cover her mouth with her tied wrists, the strange sensations overwhelming her body, head whipping to the side. Gaara had started to thrust a harder rhythm when he understood the pain faded enough to not make her cry out.

Skin rubbed skin, heat to heat, as he assaulted her body, seeming to get rougher with every plunge, a fire igniting in him. He leaned over her body, hands moving back to her breasts to savagely attack her nipples, pulling and twisting them, enjoying every sound it produced. "Ah... Ahnn! NN!"

The sensations together were bearing too much for her as she clasped her legs harder around his hips, starting to head to her peak.

Gaara quickly pulled his member out of her, panting; he flipped her on her stomach, her bottom raised, opening facing him. He pulled himself up, and forced his way into her, pounding as hard as he possibly could, understanding he was near. The feeling as he slid into her wetness was euphoric.

Sakura gasped, and buried her head into her arms, the new position opening up a whole new world of pleasure and pain for her. His arms snaked around her hips to start rubbing her sensitive wet nub, as the other roughly squeezed her breast, his pounding making them sway. She came in a flash at his touches, biting into her arm to keep from making a racket.

Gaara felt himself start to pulse as he tore into her, groaning as she tightened in her climax. He plowed harder, slamming himself to her while he came, riding the feeling. He tried to steady himself as he caught his breath on top of her.

Removing himself from her, he covered his length up once more, and started to pull his usual clothes back on. With his guard secured, he turned his head to look at Sakura once more, dazed where he left her.

"You know," he smirked. "Night will be falling soon... You should probably get dressed before someone not as nice as I am comes by, or they wake up and decide they want a little snack for themselves." With that, Gaara turned away and heading back to his own comrades.

Finish.

* * *

Happy now? Read and Review, plox.


End file.
